Talk:Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition
So when this game comes out, are we going to TRN Disney Infinity? SeanWheeler (talk) 23:48, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :No, considering this game also feautures characters from all over Disney, from Buzz Lightyear to Captain Jack Sparrow. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:49, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::With the above statement in mind, why is this page even here? This is not a Marvel-specific game, it's a Disney game featuring Marvel characters among the cast. --Spencerz (talk) :::Marvel vs. Capcom has a TRN despite having characters from all over Capcom. And in Disney Infinity, the crossovers only happen in the Toy Box Mode. In the Playsets, you play in a world based on the movie the playset is representing and you can only use characters from that world. You can't play as Buzz Lightyear in the Pirates of the Caribbean playset. But due to the shared universe the comics have, Marvel characters can play in other Marvel playsets like Spider-Man can be in Guardians of the Galaxy, but he can't be in the Incredibles playset. And no Disney characters can be in the Marvel playsets. So, if we were to TRN Disney Infinity, it'll be the Marvel playsets. Only the Marvel characters would get pages. Disney Infinity has less crossover interaction than Marvel vs. Capcom. And Marvel has three playsets so far. SeanWheeler (talk) 00:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm trying to remain calm. Liten, Sean: We've been over this a lot of times. If I'm not mistaken, this will be propably the FIFTH time I'm telling you the following: : IN THE MARVEL VS. CAPCOM SERIES, THE CHARACTERS FROM EACH COMPANY LIVE IN THEIR OWN UNIVERSE. :I hope I don't have to repeat it a sixth time. Thanks. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:05, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I know that. I get it. But Disney Infinity takes that a step farther: THE CHARACTERS FROM EACH MOVIE LIVE IN THEIR OWN UNIVERSE. Each playset is separate. The Toy Box is the only place they can mingle. You can't put Buzz Lightyear in any of the Marvel Playsets and you can't take a Marvel character to the Monsters University Playset. The storyline for each playset don't crossover (at least not in the first game). You can take Spider-Man to the Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers playsets but you can't take him to Pirates of the Caribbean. The Playsets are their own isolated worlds. And if you were to point out Marvel vs. Capcom have their own universes, you're not listening to my argument about Disney Infinity. I'm not saying Marvel vs. Capcom shares the same universe. I'm saying the worlds in Disney Infinity are more isolated. The only crossovers Disney Infinity has are the promos and the toy box. None of the playsets crossed over. The Marvel playsets might crossover with other Marvel sets, but not the Disney or Pixar playsets. This is different from Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel and Marvel vs. Capcom. In Mission Marvel, the Marvel heroes have been implied to live in Phineas and Ferb's universe which is why you refused to give it a TRN. Marvel vs. Capcom is as you said two worlds colliding and fighting it out in three-on-three matches. We originally had it numbered Earth-96169 but since no one could find a source for the number, we had to TRN it. Disney Infinity has an interesting case: ONLY THE HUB WORLD IS A CROSSOVER! CHARACTERS CAN'T GO TO PLAYSETS OTHER THAN THEIR OWN! THEY HAVE THEIR OWN WORLDS! You get it? While Marvel can fight Capcom characters in any stage, Marvel can only meet Disney in the Toy Box. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:05, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're implying that I disagreed about the status regarding INFINITY, and I never said that. So I don't need you to tell me any of that unecessary borderline-disrespectful speech in which you're treating me as if I were you, the one who needs to get some information right, considering how many times you brought up Marvel vs. Capcom as a wrong example. You get it? Don't all-caps me again. ::::I'm waiting Spencer's imput in this topic. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:40, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Maybe it's best to wait for release before deciding on a TRN. Considering Spencerz comment on it being a Disney game, I'm kinda afraid of what he'll say now. Also, sorry for yelling at you. And speaking of Capcom, is there any in-game proof of separate universes besides the title? Can you explain why the Marvel characters are fighting Capcom? SeanWheeler (talk) 03:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Here. ::::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. That's good enough proof. But I'm still not wrong comparing Capcom to Disney Infinity because Infinity takes it a step further with the separate worlds. But, we'll wait for release before giving it a TRN. Good night. SeanWheeler (talk) 04:44, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Input: I don't think this ends up needing a page, because Marvel has nothing to do with this game. They simply gave Disney their characters. And besides, a Marvel character appearing in a random video game doesn't automatically grant a page here. Spider-Man [[w:c:tonyhawkgames:Spider-Man|appears in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2]], Wolverine [[w:c:tonyhawkgames:Wolverine|appears in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3]], and Iron Man [[w:c:tonyhawkgames:Iron Man|appears in Tony Hawk's Underground]], but we don't have articles on the Tony Hawk games series. Even still, if this series belonged here, we would already have an article on the first installment. --Spencerz (talk) 05:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, the trailers put a lot of focus on the Marvel figures. In fact, an alternate title is "Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes". This isn't guest appearances. It's a crossover. So far, it has more Marvel characters than the crossover Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. And no, having a sequel doesn't always mean the first game needs to be covered. The Tony Hawk games just have a secret Marvel character, while the Marvel universe is often the focus of the Disney Infinity 2.0 trailers. This is way different from Tony Hawk. SeanWheeler (talk) 19:39, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition was originally called Disney Infinity 2.0 Marvel Super Heroes. The Avengers Playset is based on Earth-199999 and so is the Guardians Playset and the Spider-Man Playset is based on Earth-TRN123. They are usable in other Playsets giving them a TRN. But Baymax and Hiro are a different story. Thanks! Iceblock715 (talk) 11:46, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Iceblock715 ::A lot of universes get inspiration from Earth-199999, but that doesn't stop Marvel from assigning numbers. The game is nearing release. I sure hope Disney Infinity could get a TRN. SeanWheeler (talk) 21:43, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I made TRN452 but it was deleted. The game releases Monday. I hope they return. Iceblock715 (talk) 00:54, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Iceblock715 :And yet someone gave the Marvel vs. Capcom remakes new TRNs, despite having not much plot to change. Well, sure hope we can give Disney Infinity a reality. It deserves it more than games that easily fit in Earth-30847. SeanWheeler (talk) 02:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Not necessarily. Just because someone did something that shouldn't have been done, it doesn't give you the right to do something similar. The TRNs for those Capcom games have been removed :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks for making those Capcom remake realities reusable. Anyway, with people having early copies, I shall give Disney Infinity the reality number of Earth-TRN358. And I promise that I won't just push the template button and leave. I am going to write the articles while watching a walkthrough on YouTube. SeanWheeler (talk) 20:02, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hold on. No final consensus has been made on whether it will get a TRN or not. ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Aw man. I was going to overwork myself. Well, I'm still gonna watch the walkthrough. SeanWheeler (talk) 20:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Anyway, some things to consider, the Marvel figures outnumber the new Disney figures. In fact, 77% of the 2.0 Edition figures are Marvel characters. Yeah, 77%! That's more than three quarters. I mean look: 23 Marvel characters, only 7 Disney. And the game only has three playsets: Avengers, Ultimate Spider-Man and Guardians of the Galaxy. That's it. Three Marvel playsets. No Disney Playsets. Other than that Toy Box intro where you chase a star as Disney characters, the story is pure Marvel Universe. The Disney stuff are restricted to the Toy Box. That's right, for a game called DISNEY Infinity, it's more focused on Marvel than Disney. It's so easy for us to cover the game: Just ignore the Toy Box and the first game. Hiro and Bigmax may be questionable because while Marvel created them, they have a movie distributed by Disney, not Marvel and the game categorizes them as Disney characters. But even if Big Hero 6 is considered Disney, that'll still give us 70%. So whether or or not Big Hero Six is Marvel, the game would still be roughly 3/4 Marvel. And we won't cover the Disney characters because we never had to cover the Capcom characters like Mega Man for appearing in Marvel vs. Capcom or the DC characters like Superman in the comic crossovers. This is way more Marvel than Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel which had only 10 Marvel characters in a Phineas and Ferb universe. And this is more than the Tony Hawk guest characters. The Marvel characters are the main characters in the game. In fact, it feels like a Marvel game when I watch it. There are many Marvel NPCs like Wasp and Carol Danvers. SeanWheeler (talk) 22:34, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::So now that the game was officially released and my research proves that it's more Marvel than Disney, could it get a TRN? SeanWheeler (talk) 20:40, September 23, 2014 (UTC) 3.0 So now that the 3.0 Edition is announced, does 3.0 get a separate article or a section on this page? Or do we wait for more information? Apparently the Hulkbuster Iron Man and Ultron will be included along with a new Marvel playset. SeanWheeler (talk) 21:43, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it would get a new page. As soon as it has a release date. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::So, the third game is getting an article (despite the Star Wars focus) but Disney Infinity still doesn't have a reality assigned, despite the isolated playsets and huge amount of Marvel? SeanWheeler (talk) 00:26, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::A release date has been confirmed for Disney Infinity 3.0. Does it get an article? And when will we give the Disney Infinity series a TRN? Have we still decided not to cover Infinity no matter how many Marvel characters and playsets there are? SeanWheeler (talk) 20:42, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::*sees TRN notice* Okay, guess we'll have to wait until later, then? SeanWheeler (talk) 20:46, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Is there any reason why no 3.0 edition page exists or is it safe to make one? Komedyking (talk) 16:44, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Why is there no TRN yet for these games? SeanWheeler has more than proved that it deserves one. SpiderMatty (talk) 22:14, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Potential Deletion See Talk: Kingdom Hearts III for further details, but it has been proposed that both Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition and Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition be redirected to Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition and Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition respectively as that site has far more in depth coverage of both games which are tangentially related to Marvel as a whole. -- Annabell (talk) 19:00, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think this should be deleted. Unlike Kingdom Hearts III which has only Disney and Pixar worlds and Big Hero Six has become more of a Disney property, Disney Infinity 2.0 is a Marvel game. It only has Play Sets that are Marvel and the Marvel figures outnumber the new Disney figures for this game. SeanWheeler (talk) 19:24, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Repeatedly deleting tags and setting arbitrary deadlines won't stop this discussion from proceeding. -- Annabell (talk) 03:09, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :::I was actually hoping for someone to make a counterargument when they put the delete tag back in. And I don't get why this article should be a redirect to the Disney Infinity Wiki. The way the article looks here seems fine enough, and why can't Disney Infinity get a TRN? And redirecting pages to other wikis could lead to debates on whether Marvel franchises with their own wikis like the MCU should be redirected to their wikis. And someone could put the Play Set stories in the story section of this article if they are good at summarizing game stories. Instead of redirecting the whole page to the Disney Infinity Wiki, we can just provide a link at the bottom of the page while keeping our list of characters intact. And seriously, Disney Infinity deserves a TRN. SeanWheeler (talk) 05:23, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::So, are we still discussing this? Because I think I made more good points about keeping it. No one replied back to say why this should be deleted. This deletion was only proposed as a response to Kingdom Hearts III's proposed deletion, which I find ridiculous because KH3 has one Marvel world out of approximately 13. Disney Infinity 2.0 has three Marvel playsets out of three. That's quite a difference in Marvel coverage. You can almost count Kingdom Hearts 3 as guest appearances like the Tony Hawk games (which we don't cover), but Disney Infinity is like Marvel vs. Capcom (which we do cover). And no, it's not the official reality designation that makes us cover MvC, because it did have a TRN before the number was revealed. It was Earth-TRN177. And I'm wondering why Disney Infinity can't have a TRN? SeanWheeler (talk) 19:59, September 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Do we have a decision yet? This is like talking to a wall. Please someone talk! How long do I have to wait for an answer? What kind of discussion is this? If you think this page should be deleted, can you tell me why now? SeanWheeler (talk) 00:32, October 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Most discussion on this has occured on Talk:Kingdom Hearts III and unless I'm reading it wrong, most of the people who input on Disney Infinity there were either indifferent or thought it should be deleted and redirected to other wikis. If something changes, the deletion is still the current consensus. Copeinator123 (talk) 01:38, March 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Ah, finally. A response. Let's continue this discussion away from the deleted page. While deletion is the current consensus, I'm going to defend this page. Copeinator, you brought up Disney Infinity 2.0 and 3.0 on Kingdom Hearts III's page saying they should be deleted in the same "camp." But how can you put Disney Infinity 2.0 in the same camp with Kingdom Hearts III? A crossover game that has a heavy emphasis on Marvel and even has three story campaigns of a pure Marvel experience is not even comparable to a game that has one world of a former Marvel property. KalKent suggested listing Disney Infinity under the Others section of the video games article, but that section is for Plug-n-Play, Leap Frog and V-Tech games. TMAO suggested linking Disney Infinity to the Disney Infinity Wiki in a similar way to Men in Black and Kingsman. But those two movie series are based off imprints that don't crossover to the 616 universe. Disney Infinity has a lot of major Marvel characters. And why should we want to redirect to the Disney Infinity Wiki anyway? Our Disney Infinity 2.0 has a decent page that could be improved upon and the Disney Infinity game that introduced the Marvel Super Heroes is very relevant anyways. SeanWheeler (talk) 05:16, March 17, 2019 (UTC)